


A Night Under the Moon

by stard104



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stard104/pseuds/stard104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean and Reader talk about stuff but feelings aren't the best topic for these two hunters. Will they reveal their feelings to each other or are these hunters too tough for all the sappy stuff?<br/>Prompt given to me by driver_picks_the_music_1967</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [driver_picks_the_music_1967](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driver_picks_the_music_1967/gifts).



The long day of one bad lead after another was finally at a close but Dean still found himself wondering whether they were on a bogus hunt. He had paced the floor a few times before deciding that maybe a little fresh air under the stars would help clear his head so he could sleep. So he laced his boots, grabbed his jacket and went to his favorite place, Baby. That chevy Impala was always there when Dean needed to think, was in trouble or just needed a home. She was one of the only constant in the older Winchester’s life. Places were left in their dust and people, well a hunter’s life is that of sorrow.  
He was careful not to wake Sam as he grabbed the hotel key from the dresser. A gush of wind came in the room and the door creaked as it was opened. Dean took one last look toward his brother before walking out to find Y/N. Y/N was becoming another constant in Dean’s life, one he really hope would be spared the outcome of living the life as a hunter. Her long blonde hair blew in a breeze as she turned back to look at the door that had closed. 

At the sound of the door, you turned your attention away from the moon, surprised to see Dean walking toward you. He gave you a breathtaking smile, his green eyes lighting up at seeing you.  
“Y/N, what are you doing out here?” Dean asked, making you sigh.  
“Just couldn’t sleep, this case just bugs me you know?” You had been helping the Winchesters on cases for a few months and this was the first case that seemed like it was just a trap or like someone wanted you away from something. Though what that something could be, you had no clue.  
“Yea, tell me about it. If there are vamps in this town then where are they? I know Sam found that article but maybe it was nothing.” Dean said as he got onto the hood of Baby, motioning for you to do the same. You blushed as you brushed up against him as you went to sit next to him. The truth of the matter was you had never liked hunting with others, you prefered to hunt alone, less people to worry about that way. But after that first case, Dean and Sam asked you to come with them and it was hard to say no when Dean looked at you with those puppy dog eyes.  
“Well staying here another day won’t hurt. Plus I like it here. Small towns like these are nice. Just look at all those stars in the sky.” You told him as you laid down to look up at the beauty of the night sky. Dean has laid down next to you, his arm right next to yours. The heat of it making you shiver.  
“They shine so brightly in these small towns that’s for sure.” Dean sounded wistful like he was wishing that he could see the stars all the time. You both fell silent as you looked for the different constellations and after a little while you looked toward Dean a question in mind, only to see he wasn’t looking at the stars but at you making your heart skip a beat.  
“If you stopped hunting and settled down, where would you live?” You asked him blushing a little bit at noticing him staring at you.  
“You know as well as I that we will be hunters till we die.” Dean’s voice light though sadness tinged it. You pushed his shoulder lightly.  
“Yea but if you did.” You said a smile on your face as you sat up with Dean following suit.  
“Honestly, Anywhere I can watch you look up at sky with that wonder in your face.” Dean said making you blush looking away. As you did you saw as a star shot across the sky and you turned back toward Dean.  
“Its a shooting star Dean. Let’s make a wish.” You said excitedly closing you eyes. 

Dean watched Y/N as she got excited over making a wish. He knew he was in love with her since that first hunt but he didn’t want to make her like those other girls. He wanted to learn everything there was to know about her. He begged Sam to come ask her to continue hunting with them and he was sure that Sam at first thought it was a fling but it wasn’t. Dean was telling the truth to Y/N, that if he ever stopped hunting he would want to be wherever he could watch her look at the sky like she was doing tonight. So he wished with all his heart at that moment that Y/N would love him too, that they could have a life together. One unlike those that hunters usually had. A nice long white picket fence kinda life.  
“So what did you wish for?” Y/N asked looking over at you with a hopeful expression on her beautiful face.  
“If I told you then it wouldn’t come true.” Dean remarked with a smile on his face. He watched her shiver and he inched a little closer to her. “Would you like my jacket?”  
“I’ll be fine.” Y/N put on a brave face. Dean knew she would never ask for help, so he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smile up at him and he couldn’t help but pull her closer to him. He didn’t even realize he was doing it at first, not until her warm lips were already upon his. The kiss was soft, sweet and quick both pulling back in surprise.  
Dean bolted upright in the bed, waking up from possibly the best dream he had ever had and back to reality. He put his head in his hands, hating himself for not being able to show Y/N he loved her.  
“Are you alright Dean?” Sam questioned from the table where he was researching.  
“Yea just a dream.” Dean stated faraway from the conversation his mind still back to the feeling of the kiss from his dream. It felt so real yet it wasn’t. Sam went back to his research as Y/N walked in, breakfast in her hands. It was in that moment Dean decided he would finally tell Y/N how he was feeling.


	2. Part 2

Sam had given you the key for their room when you were researching with him earlier that morning. Dean was still sleeping and you were getting hungry so you offered to pick up breakfast. There weren’t many places to eat in this small town so you picked up what you could get at a convenience store, some donuts, chips, more beer, and of course you never forgot some pie for Dean. Though you like to think about the cute little pout he would give you that it wasn’t homemade but the bakery wasn’t open this early. As you walked in with breakfast full in your hands, you notice Dean had woken up and was sitting in bed. He must not have been up long since his brown hair was still a mess from his recent sleeping.   
“Got breakfast.” You told the boys as you walked over to the dining table, pushing aside the book you had been reading before leaving. Before Dean could ask, you told him. “Yes I have pie. Bakery wasn’t open yet so you will have to deal with convenience store pie. Sorry.”  
You watched that cute pout he got but his eyes still light up at you remembering the pie since Sam never did. “Well this will have to do for now. At least you remembered.” Dean said with a smile making your heart flutter. You had been in love with him since that first hunt. When the boys had asked you to come along with them five months ago, you were flattered. You had heard all the stories of the legendary Winchester boys. How they only hunted with each other and how they would do anything for each other. For them to take you with them gave you hope that maybe you had a chance with Dean but after five months Dean didn’t take any second glances and you couldn’t bare to tell him of the choice you made on your third hunt together. Neither boys knew and you just hoped you could keep it that way.  
“Dean I don’t always forget pie.” Sam told his older brother as he grabbed a pack of donuts. You did as well while Dean went for the pie and a beer.  
“Yes you do and sometimes you get cake instead. That’s not a substitute.” Dean told him making me laugh. Dean then turned his green eyed gaze toward you. His eyes had a way of looking into your soul and you felt your stomach do a flip. “Y/N, maybe before we go looking into this last lead, you and I could take a walk.”  
“Sure Dean.” You said trying to keep from blushing. What could he possibly want to talk about? You tried to keep from getting your hopes up that he finally was starting to have feelings for you.   
*timelapse*  
“It’s a beautiful day.” You told Dean. You both had been walking for a little bit and no one had said anything.  
“Yea but it doesn’t compare to you.” Dean said, catching you off guard. You stopped in your tracks staring at Dean who stopped with you.  
“Dean did I just hear you correctly?” You asked.  
“Y/N, let’s get some pie and talk.” Dean said motioning to the bakery that we had happened to stop in front of. You nodded walking with him inside. Dean ordered you both a slice of pie while you waited at a table next to the window. Your brain was going a million miles a minute wondering what Dean had meant, so much so you didn’t notice him approach until he placed your piece of pie in front of you.  
“Thanks.” You told him, grabbing the fork. Dean was quiet for a little as you ate your pie and he was acting strange like not even touching his. You looked at him with a confused look on your face as you took the fork out of your mouth. He was just watching you, making you feel small under his gaze. “Dean what is it?”  
“I just don’t know how to say this. It’s never been this hard to talk to someone.” Dean said.  
“The Legendary Dean Winchester at a loss for words with a girl. Now somebody call the presses. It’s never been hard for you to talk to me before.” You smirked at Dean teasing him. You had seen the way he flirted with girls on every hunt they had gone on, it was never hard for him to talk.  
“Y/N, your different than those other girls. I want something that will last with you. I have like you since I first watched you fight.” Dean seemed flustered as he tried to explain that he liked you and it seemed surreal that he would return the feelings you have felt for him. You reached your hand over to rest lightly on where his was sitting next to his untouch pie making him look up at you.  
“Dean, you don’t know how long I have waited to hear that you liked me too. I was afraid that I would never hear those words.” You told him honestly, looking down at your plate and a lock of your blonde hair fell from where it had been sitting behind your ear. Dean moved his other hand in your peripherals reaching out to push that strand back behind your ear before lifting your chin up so you could look at him. Your heart was beating fast in your chest as Dean pulled your face close to his. Soon you two were kissing, soft and sweet. A kiss that said that all the time of both of you hoping the other would say something didn’t matter. That you two would be together. You both pulled apart when Dean’s phone started to ring.   
“I’m sure it’s Sam.” Dean said before finally finding the phone and answering the call from his brother. “Sammy, What’s up?”  
You couldn’t hear what was said but whatever it was had Dean bolting for the door barely giving you time to react.   
“You Son of a Bitch if my brother is hurt. I will kill you myself you hear me.” Dean screamed into the phone as you both ran down the street back toward the hotel and Baby. Dean put his phone back in his pocket as he fished for his keys. This wasn’t good and your gut was already feeling uneasy at taking this case. You had felt something was off and still you and Dean walked away, leaving Sam alone. Dean quickly got to the driver side before looking back at where you waited for him to unlock the door. He looked at you with so much worry, it pained you to see it.  
“Is there any way I could get you to stay in the car while I get Sam?” Dean asked you as you both got in, speeding off toward the location Dean must have been told to meet them.  
“Dean, I’m a hunter. I want to help. Who has him? What do they want?” You questioned Dean who was keeping his eyes on the road. You could tell he was angry, his hands that gripped the steering wheel were white from the grip.  
“It was Crowley and he wants me to trade you for Sam.” Dean spat out Crowley’s name like it was venom in his mouth. You should have seen it coming. A hunter wasn’t allowed to have a normal life, normal love. A life of misery and pain was all a hunter was allowed.  
“Dean, I should tell you this now before anything else happens.” You were hesitant to tell Dean of the deal you made with Crowley. Dean stopped the car at an abandoned warehouse turning to look at you.  
“Y/N, Let’s just get Sam and get out of here.” Dean said kissing you on the cheek before getting out. With a heavy heart you got out as well. Dean was already at the trunk grabbing out weapons. He handed you your gun before shutting the trunk. “You ready?”  
“Yea.” You told him, though that was far from the truth. Your hands were sweating, your heart racing and your stomach was in knots. You knew there was no way around going with him inside but you also knew that there was no way Crowley would leave without taking you with. You followed behind Dean, your footsteps heavy as you went the warehouse. Sam was sitting, unconscious, in the middle of the room chained to a chair, Crowley pacing the floor in front of him. He turned to face you and Dean, his scowl turning into a smirk at seeing you.  
“Just who I needed.” Crowley said and with a snap of the fingers you were gone. Wherever you appeared was dark, small and damp like a cellar. You moved your hands around feeling in the darkness for any way out but it was no use. You were stuck and only had yourself to blame.

Dean looked to where Y/N was standing only moments ago but now was empty. He felt a pain in his heart at knowing you were in the clutches of Crowley who was standing smug near where Sam was unconscious in a chair. Dean didn’t waste any time in running at Crowley who just stood there.  
“One step closer and Moose will be gone as well.” Crowley said his fingers ready for Dean to take another step closer. Dean stopped in his tracks conflicted between killing Crowley for taking Y/N and letting Crowley hurt his little brother. The one he had swore to protect and always seemed to mess up at.   
“Bring her back to me you son of a Bitch.” Dean screamed at Crowley.  
“Wait, are you in love with her? I thought you had a thing for that angel.” Crowley asked making Dean squirm under his glance. Dean knew Crowley had all the cards here and he would use them. “Whatever doesn’t matter to me. Y/N is still mine. She struck a deal with me only 3 months ago but it’s time for her to pay up.”  
“She wouldn’t make a deal with you.” Dean spit, hoping it wasn’t true. Three months ago was that shifter case. Dean had barely made it out of that one alive.  
“She would to save the one she loves.” Crowley told Dean, shattering his heart. Y/N loved him and sold her soul to save him. He had no clue she had done that but looking back on that night she did seem a little antsy when Dean had asked her about it.  
“No give her back to me.” Dean cried out but Crowley just disappeared leaving Dean to figure out what he was going to do.


	3. Part 3

“Crowley.” You growled as you hit the wall of wherever you were. It had been dark since Crowley had teleported you here and from what you could figure out, you only had enough room to barley lie down. He had yet to come see you either but you could tell one wall had 3 bars enough to let you know you were in a dungeon. You hated being stuck and knew Dean would be mad at you. Surely Crowley would have explained why he took you. Dean would probably blame himself as well.  
“Y/N, I told you, you would eventually be here.” Crowley’s drawl came from the other side of the bars.  
“Just take my soul already and kill me. “ Thought you meant it to be angry, it came out hoarse and weak. You weren’t sure how long it had been since you had last taken a drink.  
“Where’s the fun in that darling?” Crowley asked making you pissed. He had been saying for 4 years that he would find a way to get you. You didn’t think it would happen until that green eyed Winchester came into your life. Now you were scared about what he wanted with you.  
“Kill me or leave.” You snapped at him as you sat down with your back against the bars. Contemplating how or if you would get out of there.

“Dean, just calm down.” Sam had been trying for the past few days to get Dean to stop freaking out, without much luck. He could tell his brother was upset with himself, beating himself up for something that wasn’t truly his fault.  
“Sam I just can’t. It’s been three days and still we are no closer to finding her. If only I wasn’t so reckless on that hunt.” Dean said mostly to himself as he paced the floor in the motel room. Sam was researching on his laptop at the table where Dean had just been sitting.  
“There is nothing you could have done differently on that hunt. It was Y/N’s choice to make and I doubt she regrets it so you need to get over it.” Sam said frustratedly running his fingers through his hair. “You know we haven’t asked Castiel if he has a clue.”  
“C-Castiel?” Dean seemed flustered causing Sam to look over at him. Dean couldn’t help but think back to Crowley thinking he liked Castiel. It was a crazy notion that Dean would like the angel who never knew pop culture. Though it was a simple request to ask Castiel, something had him holding back. Did he really want to involve his best friend into this?  
“Yes Castiel. He is bound to know something about getting Y/N out of this contract.” Sam said. “Unless you have a better idea.”  
“Okay-y I’ll ask Castiel for help.” Dean took a deep breath, his pulse starting to race as he got up the courage. “Castiel hear my prayer, Get your feathery ass down here.”  
Nothing happened for a few minutes causing Dean’s heart to flutter fast. He wasn’t sure why though. Finally after five long, long minutes, Dean heard the familiar flutter of wings from behind him.  
“Yes Dean?” Castiel asked in his gruff voice.  
“Castiel, Y/N was taken by Crowley. She sold her soul and we need her back. Do you have any idea how to get her back?” Dean asked hopeful that he may know something.  
“I tried to warn you last week Dean.” Castiel told Dean. He had sent a dream to Dean, telling him something would happen to Y/N. He knew he was breaking the rules, telling Dean she was in danger but he couldn’t help the feelings he felt for Dean. Castiel didn’t know how an angel like him could feel feelings but it didn’t matter. Ever since he gripped Dean tight and raised him from Perdition, he’s always wanted to make him happy even if it hurt him. Castiel has watched how Dean looked at Y/N and how Y/N saved Dean. Castiel knew that even though he couldn’t stay with Dean that Y/N would make him happy.  
“You sent me that dream?” Dean asked, remembering the dream vividly. Sam sat quietly as he watched Dean and Castiel from the table.  
“Yes Dean I did. I’ll see what I can do for Y/N. But only because I love you.” Castiel left Dean and Sam in confusion. Neither brother knowing what to do or say.

“Wake Up, Y/N.” Crowley screamed at Y/N. Startling her out of her dreamless sleep. She looked up from where she was laying down.  
“What now?” Y/N asked, her voice rough from sleep as she pushed her blonde hair out of her face. She was sure she looked gross but didn’t really care too much at this point.  
“It’s time for us to talk.” Crowley said as he snapped his fingers and Y/N appeared beside him. Crowley immediately put metal handcuffs onto you, a chain connecting from them being held by him.  
“What? Does big bad King of Hell not trust little me?” You asked him with a smirk on your face. At least you still could still scare the King of Hell.  
“You are a devious little minx. I’d rather be safe than sorry. I kinda like my demons.” Crowley said as he pulled you along.  
“I don’t know why though. So what’s with the little field trip. I love Hell and all but I’d rather be dead or in that small jail cell then with you. \“  
“This trip is to show you what you will be running.” Crowley said, glad at the shocked look on your face.  
“Running? Over my dead body.” You scoffed, rolling your eyes.  
“Well it’s destiny so you will be. I told you when we first met that you would sell your soul to me and now I’m telling you, you will be Queen of Hell.” Crowley said stopping you in the throne room.  
“That’s not right, you are wrong.” You spat at him in disbelief, Dean coming into your mind. There was no way you would betray the one you love to run Hell.  
“It’s in Demon and Angel Lore. I’m surprised that Castiel didn’t try to snatch you up first but he snoozed, he loses.” Crowley said with a smile before teleporting you back to your cell to think over what he had said. 

“Crowley, I need Y/N.” Castiel said as he appeared in the throne room of Hell. It was no place for an angel but he hoped there would be a way to save her. He should have realized sooner that she was the one of the prophecy. It’s not like it was the best prophecy at telling who someone is in it but he should have noticed sooner like when he first met Y/N on a hunt with Dean.

A child of pure heart will be born  
Raised as a hunter she will do well  
She will sell her soul to save another  
But the world’s fate is in her hands  
Will she reign as Queen of Hell  
Or will her child be able to save the impending darkness.  
How was he supposed to know it was her. Up until now all the angels had no clue how to find the destined child and now it may be too late.  
“Castiel, Castiel no can do. She is mine. See?” Crowley showed Castiel the copy of his agreement with Y/N.  
“I’m sure there is something you would like.” Castiel said. He didn’t want to let Dean down.  
“What? So you can take her back to your love? So she can have a child for the greater good. No there’s nothing I could possibly want from you. Anyways now that I have her, Dean is all yours.” Crowley smirked.  
“Dean needs her. He doesn’t love me and she makes him happy. Screw the prophecy I just want him happy. I’ll give you anything even my grace to make him happy.” Castiel pleaded with Crowley.  
“Your grace you say? Are you sure about that?” Crowley asked making a contract appear in his hand.  
“Yes I’m sure.” Castiel reached for the contract being stopped by Crowley.  
“Let’s seal it with a kiss shall we?” 

Sam had finally gotten Dean to go back to the bunker with him but that didn’t mean Dean was any less anxious as they waited on the answer back from Castiel. Dean still couldn’t believe that Cas loved him. He knew there was a possibility that it was true and he may have felt something for the angel. But he attributed that to Castiel saving him. Now he was anxiously waiting for this angel to save the woman he loved.  
“Dean?” Y/N’s voice came from outside Deans door. He had been in his room the last day as he waited. Dean was in disbelieve as he ran to the door, throwing it open. You were standing there, confused on how you got there. Your blonde hair was in tangles, your face filled with grim but all Dean saw was the girl he loved. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close and holding you tight. After a minute he lifted your head, leaning down to place a kiss on your lips. Your heart beat fast in your chest as you moved your hands to keep Dean kissing you. It was a passionate welcome back kiss. When you finally pulled away, both breathless, Dean was staring behind you. You turned around to see Castiel looking at you.  
“Castiel thank you so much.” Dean said blushing.  
“It was nothing Dean. You two will bring a great child into the world.” Castiel said with a smile on his face.  
“How did you do this?” You asked him confused about the great child part but ignored it.  
“I gave Crowley my grace. Your important and needed here.” Castiel said waving Dean off, who seemed upset at the angels lose of grace.  
“But what about the prophecy?” You asked him.  
“It’s a double prophecy and thanks to my agreement with Crowley your free.I guess without my grace, I’ll just have to become a hunter with you guys.” Castiel said knowing he could never just leave Dean.  
“Yea anything buddy.” Dean said with a smile as he pulled you close.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking one shot requests. May end up longer than a one shot if I get a good idea.


End file.
